Enter the Peacekeeper
by theisaak89
Summary: Saki Ishikawa starts attending her new school in Elemia City. She's not entirely sure what awaits her, but one thing's for certain: this will be an interesting year. Saki/Aoto, various other pairings.
1. First Day, Part One

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Ar Tonelico series or any of the characters, locations ect._  
><em>Anyway, I wanted to try out a high school-style story, and this idea came to me one day when I was riding a horse…don't ask why. Features pretty much all of the AT series characters, from all 3 games, plus Arpeggio. There are many, MANY pairings, but the main one will be SakiAoto. Just so you know._

* * *

><p><span>Enter the Peacekeeper - Chapter 1: First day, Part One<span>

_A teddy bear is dancing around a flower field, hand-in-hand with a little girl clutching an ocarina. Round and round they circle in continuous fluid motions. Eventually they come to a flawless pause, turn and approach. Everything is calm and serene. Both the bear and the girl are speaking; saying the same thing, "...ki…ki…ki"_

"SAKI! Wake up!"

CRASH!

The entire room shook in a flurry of legs and cotton. After the chaos had settled, one could picture a very confused girl with mousy-brown hair sprawled on the floor, tangled in a duvet.

Keiko Ishikawa observed the usual morning routine, sighing. "Saki," she addressed her daughter, "you need to get up now; you're going to be late for school."

Saki rose to her feet, picking the sleep out of her eyes. "Mmmm, Saki was having such a nice dream," she mumbled. "Flowers…teddy…Zelda thingy…"

"You always have such odd dreams," laughed her mother. "Come on; breakfast's on the table, and I've left your clothes out for you. You'll need your strength for your first day at your new school!"

At this, Saki was suddenly wide-awake. "It's today?" she exclaimed. "Oh, no, it's too soon!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what kind of day this is going to be," Saki wondered as she was walking. The vast, busy streets of Elemia City were unfamiliar to the young girl, but this was understandable as she had only lived here for a couple of weeks.<p>

The Ishikawa family had used to live in Clustania City, quite a long way from Elemia; but then Saki's father, a major sergeant in the Clustanian army, died suddenly while on tour. His death profoundly affected his wife and daughter, and everyday life just seemed to remind them both of him. Sick of the ghosts of the past and attention from neighbours, Keiko had given up her job, taken her only child and moved to a fresh start, in Elemia. Of course, this meant that Saki would have to go to a different school, but she had timed the move so that at least she would start at the beginning of the year.

Nevertheless, Saki felt a little nervous as the Nemo District Secondary School loomed in front of her. It looked inviting enough with its white walls and bright decorations, but the sheer size of it made her feel a little small. A sea of students milled together in a large portion of the grounds just outside the main building. Saki just stood there, taking it all in. Was this a good idea? Should she have left Clustania? Would these people welcome her? Would she make friends?

Saki opened up her bag and started looking for her timetable. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice something descending from the sky right above her.

"AAAH!" she screamed as it landed next to her. In her shock, she dropped her bag, scattering books and stationary all over the ground.

"Oh no!" she groaned, and started desperately gathering stuff up into her arms. She'd only been in this place for a few moments and look at what had happened!

"Here, let me give you a hand with that" said a voice. Saki turned around: a boy about her age was standing next to her holding the rest of her books out to her.

Saki was mortified. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "It's my fault, I'm so clumsy! I-!" She stopped mid sentence when she looked up at the stranger. He was over a head taller than her, with spiky white hair and bright blue eyes. He had a rather sheepish smile on his face.

"No," he chuckled, "it was my fault. I should've checked to see if someone was there before I jumped." Saki looked up: one of the enormous trees on the road had some of its branches jutting over the school's high fence. "He must've been sitting way up there," she thought, shivering inwardly; she didn't like heights.

"Umm," she began nervously, "what were you doing up in that tree, anyway?"

"I just like high places," shrugged the boy, "but I didn't mean to scare you. Here's your stuff, sorry about that." Their hands accidentally brushed as he handed the books back, sending a shock like wildfire through Saki's hand. She could feel her face burning, and averted her eyes. She'd had male friends back in Clustania, but had to admit this guy was particularly handsome. He looked like he was about to say something, when a piece of paper hit him on the side of the head.

"Oi; you clumsy oaf!" shrieked a female voice from the other side of the playground. "Hurry up or you're gonna be late!" Looking over to the source of the noise, Saki could see a girl with dark blue hair waving from the other side of the playground.

The white haired boy called out, "You little brat! All right, I'm coming." As if on cue, a bell sounded, resonating through out the grounds.

He turned back to Saki. "I gotta go. See you around, OK?" He then tore off in the direction of the school building.

"Wait! Hang on!" Saki cried, but he was gone. She sighed. It would have been nice to have walked in with someone. "Oh well," she thought as she walked towards the large doors. Hopefully the building wouldn't be as big on the inside as it looked on the outside.

* * *

><p>There was no way around it; Saki Ishikawa was completely lost. Every corridor in the entire building seemed to look exactly the same. Glancing at the timetable (which she had finally managed to find), she saw that she was supposed to be in room 201, Form 10I, but had absolutely no idea where that was.<p>

"What do I do?" she wailed. Everyone else had gone to class, there was nobody else to ask for directions. But just then, she saw someone: a tall girl with long, silvery-blue hair was running around looking just as confused as her.

"Excuse me!" Saki called, running up to her. "Do you know where Room 201 is?"

"You're looking for it too?" Cried the tall girl. "I really hate this; I've been at this school for years and I still don't know my way around." She looked on the verge of panic. Saki, ever the diplomat, tried to console her.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "We'll find it together. Look, there's a corridor map over there!" She scanned it briefly, then turned back to her companion. "Okay, we're outside Room 226, so…"

Five minutes of running later, they had found Room 201.

"Thank you so much!" gushed the tall girl. "I thought I'd never find it. I guess you're new. Are you in Form 10I like me, then?"

"Yes!" said Saki. "I'm Saki."

"Well, Saki, you're my hero, and I wish I could give you a better reward than this. Our form tutor isn't that…fond…of lateness, so I apologise in advance."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." And with that, the tall girl tentatively opened the door.

"Miss Ansul!" A deep voice boomed out into the corridor. "You're late…again."

"I'm sorry, Miss Infel, I'm sorry!" Cried the tall girl. She grimaced at Saki, who looked terrified.

"Just get in here, now! And who is that with you?"

The two girls walked into a large classroom, a horde of curious eyes following them. Sitting at the main desk was a strict looking woman, peering down her spectacles at them.

"Aha, I heard we had a new student in our form today. Glad you finally got here. Come over to my desk please," she said, motioning to Saki, whose tall companion mouthed "good luck!" to her.

The teacher rummaged in the desk for a moment, before pulling out what looked like a list.

"Eoria Ansul….late." she muttered, drawing a little mark on it. "Now then," she said, "Ishikawa…Saki, isn't it?" Saki nodded. "Very good. My name is Miss Infel and I will be your form tutor for the next few years. If you have any problems, or questions about the school, come to me and I will assist you, understand?"

Saki nodded mutely.

"I'm sure you're feeling nervous," continued Miss Infel, "but don't worry, it'll pass." Her thin lips curved into a smile for just a moment. "I hope your experience in my form is a good one. Now go sit down please; I believe there is a free seat next to Miss Nestmile over there." She pointed to a seat near the back of the room, which Saki walked to, all eyes still on her.

A brunette girl greeted her as she sat down. "Hi, I'm Aurica!" she whispered. "Nice to meet you."

"Cut the chatter over there!" Boomed Miss Infel. "Now then; as I'm sure you're all aware, we have a new student in our class today. Her name is Saki Ishikawa and you're all to make her feel welcome. And above all, no trying to scare her by spreading false rumours about teachers like you did to the transfer student. That _includes _you, Croix!" A boy sitting a few seats away from Saki merely grinned and waved his hand in a non-committal manner. "You're all going to be working very hard this year, and I expect good results from all of you. Your first lesson is Grathmelding, and it starts in ten minutes, so you had better get going. Dismissed."

With a deafening scraping of chairs, the class rose to her feet. Saki gathered up her bag, when the tall girl from before and a purple haired girl walked up to her.

"I was just hearing about how you saved the day, new girl," the latter laughed. "Honestly, this doofus has such a bad sense of direction, and she's been here five years!"

"That's so mean!" cried the silver haired girl. "I can't believe you just left me to wander the corridors; we're supposed to be sisters!"

"You should know your way around the damn school," sighed her sister. "Oh well, I suppose we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tyria, and this is my sister Eoria-"

"_Don't _call me Eoria, Tyria!" shuddered the tall girl. "It's Shurelia."

"Wait, wait!" cried Saki, "your names are Eoria and Tyria? After the goddesses?"

"Yeah," sighed Shurelia, "our parents are religious freaks. I don't like the attention my name gets, so everyone calls me Shurelia."

"We're triplets, believe it or not," said Tyria. "We have another sister called Frelia, and another adopted-"

"Frelia may say some strange things to you; she's a little odd," interrupted Shurelia, "but don't worry, she doesn't mean any harm."

"How can _you_, of all people, call her odd with a straight face?" admonished Tyria.

"She _is_ odd! Look at her; she dresses up as Tinkerbell everyday: wings and everything! And she's always dragging the dog with her everywhere she goes." Shurelia took a deep breath, before rounding on her sister. "And let's not forget _your_ obsession with that disgusting fried brea-" Suddenly Tyria's face was inches away from hers.

"You can say whatever you want about me," she said dangerously, "but you do _**not**_ talk bad about the fried bread. Ever. Got that?" Both sisters suddenly turned and looked at Saki, who had near collapsed in helpless giggles.

"Stop, stop!" she gasped breathlessly, "I can't take it anymore!" Her laughter was infectious, and suddenly Shurelia, Tyria and Aurica were laughing too.

"We should really get to class, guys," said Aurica, when they were finally able to control themselves. "Don't worry," she said to Saki, "they're like that. The Ansul sisters are legendary for being a bit kooky."

Ignoring the protests of the two other girls, she prodded them out of the room. Saki followed, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

><p>The first two periods passed like a blur for Saki, there was so much information to process and take down, but at least her teachers were nice. She liked Miss Infel, despite her stern personality, it made her feel secure. The Grathmelding teacher; an old man by the name of Mr Pochoma, had grasped her hands upon meeting her, and blubbered about how she reminded him of his granddaughter. When he had gotten down to doing some teaching, however, Saki found him to be a true master, both at the art and explaining it. The maths teacher, Mr Barsett, was as equally strict and intimidating as Miss Infel, and Saki had breathed a sigh of relief when he told her that her work was above standard for someone who had just moved to the school.<p>

She had also got to know a few more of her classmates. In addition to Aurica, Shurelia and Tyria, she had made friends with a skinny, yet hyperactive girl called Finnel, who tended to rebound off walls when she got excited. She had also become fond of chatting to Croix, the boy who Miss Infel had admonished earlier. He assured her that none of the school's teachers had ever set foot near a mental asylum, causing Saki to break down with laughter again. He said that a lot of people from the school came to watch a sport he and his brother played called V-Boarding at weekends, and she was welcome to come along as well. Saki was touched; it seemed like everyone wanted her to feel at home.

It seemed like coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all…

* * *

><p><em>A.N: First proper fanfic, so slightly nervous, but feedback is very much appreciated. I'm splitting the first day into two chapters to see how roughly how long a chapter looks. Part 2 will be up shortly.<em>


	2. First Day, Part Two

_Finally got the second chapter up. Took a bit of time as I wanted it to be as good as I could make it, and there were a couple of themes I had to research. But yeah, here it is!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - First day, Part Two<span>

"So, Saki, how are you enjoying your first day?" asked Aurica, in between ravenous bites of the sandwich she was eating.

"It's great, thanks!" said Saki, before pausing to think. "I just wish the lessons were easier. I felt a bit stupid…"

"Don't worry about it!" said Finnel. "Everyone feels like that on their first day; you should've seen me on mine!"

"I seem to remember you mistaking 999 for 666 and running around screaming about something called a "devil," laughed Shurelia.

"Shut up!" Finnel snapped, going red. "So I like a bit of foreign myth, so what?" Everybody laughed.

It was lunchtime, and the four of them, along with Tyria and Croix, had managed to find a table in the large cantina. Saki opened the lunchbox, which her mother had packed for her, along with a few…modifications of her own.

"Geez, Saki, how many sweets do you have in there?" Croix cried. "You're gonna lose all your teeth, or get really fat." This earned him glares across the table from all except Tyria, who was too preoccupied with what looked like a weirdly shaped slice of pizza.

Saki, however, laughed. "Nope!" she said proudly. "Saki's been eating sweets for as long as I can remember, but I've never put on any weight from it!" She looked down to the large assortment of confectionary. "Hmm, I forgot the gummi snakes…"

"Probably because all of it goes to your chest!" said Finnel, indicating Saki's expansive bosom, as well as Aurica's, and then her own, more humble one. "Honestly, some people get all the luck."

"A-anyway," said Croix, sweatdropping, "moving on. Seriously, though, Saki, you're as bad as Finnel is with her ice cream! Or Tyria with the fried bread!"

"I don't think anyone could be _that_ bad," muttered Shurelia, motioning to said Tyria, who was savouring the bread as if each bite could be her last, and who completely ignored her sister's comments.

Croix sighed. "What I need is another guy at this table. Don't get me wrong; I love you all but all this oestrogen is a bit much sometimes."

"Aww, poor Croix!" laughed Aurica. "Well, look no further, isn't that Lyner over there?" The group looked over. A young man with short blonde hair was approaching, along with the small blue-haired girl Saki had seen that morning in the playground.

"So it is! Hey, bro!" Croix yelled. "Come save me from all this female mindscrew!" This jibe earned him punches from both Aurica and Finnel.

"You getting yourself in trouble again, Croix?" laughed the boy called Lyner.

"Forget that!" said Finnel. "Lyner, this is the new girl, Saki Ishikawa. She just started today."

Lyner took Saki's hand and gently kissed it, making her blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Saki," said he, in a deep pleasant voice. "I'm Lyner Barsett."

"Barsett?" exclaimed Saki. "Then, you're Mr Barsett's…?" Before she could finish, the young girl elbowed her way in front of her.

"I remember you!" she cried. "You're the girl that stupid boo-jackass nearly landed on this morning!" She laughed and shook Saki's hand vigorously. "I'm Cocona Bartel, and believe it or not, _these_ two dummies," here she indicated Lyner and Croix, "are my big brothers. Nice to meet ya!"

Saki looked confused, so Croix piped up. "I'd better explain," he said. "Cocona's two years younger than me, and Lyner's a couple of years older. Cocona and I are full-blood siblings, but Lyner's our half-brother."

"We have the same mum," explained Lyner, "but different dads. And as you correctly guessed, Saki. Mr Barsett is my dad. But I stay with our mum and my step dad, mainly because they work a lot, and someone needs to look after Croix and Cocona."

"Lyner's always looked out for us," agreed Cocona, "even though he can be so boo sometimes!" Lyner didn't get offended; he simply ruffled Cocona's hair affectionately. Saki smiled; obviously the Barsett-Bartel children were very close.

"Speaking of boo, Saki; has Croix told you about our V-Boarding?" Lyner asked. When Saki nodded, he continued. "Well, there's going to be a major event this Saturday. Some guy called Tatsumi's been lapping up all the glory, so Croix and I are going to take him down a peg or two in the next competition. I think everyone else on this table's coming, right?" Everyone nodded. "And it's a good opportunity to meet people, particularly as you're new. What do you say? You can be our guest of honour."

Saki nodded. "I'll have to ask my mum," she said, "but that sounds great!"

"Fantastic! Hope to see you there," said Lyner. "Anyway, I must be going, my girlfriend's waiting for me."

"Huh? Hey, wait!" cried Croix. "I'm drowning in female hormones here, and you're swanning off to see Misha? Traitor!"

"You're on your own, Cro!" laughed Cocona, as she and Lyner walked off. As they walked off, something that had been clicking in Saki's mind seemed to grind into place.

"Cocona, wait! I need to ask you something," she cried, running after her. Cocona turned, motioning to Lyner to go on without her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You…" Saki began nervously, "you know you mentioned that "boo-jackass who nearly landed on me" earlier? Well…"

For a moment, Cocona looked confused. "Who…?" she asked, but then a wicked smile crossed her face. "Ohh, you mean Aoto! He's the same age as you and Cro, but he's Lyner's best friend. He lives with us, actually. Stupid monkey's always climbing up trees and roofs and stuff, loves the air. Don't worry, I'll find him later and make him apologise to you properly. Gotta go, see ya!"

"Wait! I-" Saki called, but it was too late, Cocona had gone. She sighed, but at least she now knew the name of the boy she had met earlier. "Aoto…" she tried the name out on her tongue, "Aoto…"

"What was that all about?" asked Tyria, having finally finished her fried bread, as Saki sat back down.

"Oh, nothing," said Saki, deciding to change the subject. "Croix, your family's really nice!"

"Yeah, they are," said Croix. "Even though they abandon me in my time of need!"

"Oh, suck it up, crybaby," sneered Finnel. "Most guys would be jealous of you for hanging out with so many beautiful women. Are you gay or something?"

"I'm not gay!" cried Croix, incensed. "I just like…a particular type of girl, that's all!"

"What the hell does that mean?" she shouted.

Aurica leaned over to Saki. "Sorry about this," she whispered. "This could go on awhile. Best to just let them burn out."

"That's fine," said Saki. "By the way, do you know where the toilets are?"

"Oh, sure," said Aurica "just go outside, walk through the playground, then left. Want me to go with you?"

"No, that's fine," Saki replied. "Just make sure those two don't kill each other."

* * *

><p>She was lost in thought as she walked back through the lunchtime crowds. And her mind seemed to be on only one thing.<p>

Saki hoped Cocona wasn't really going to force poor Aoto to apologise to her again. He'd seemed so sorry, and she didn't want him thinking that she was saying bad things about him. But what did it matter? She'd only spoken to him once, and even then all she'd been able to do was stutter. She hung her head in embarrassment at that moment.

"What does this guy mean to me, anyway?" she thought. Not looking where she was going, she ended up walking into something very big."

What the hell was that?" snarled a deep voice coming from the large object. Saki took an involuntary step backwards. The huge thing she had walked into was what looked to be a very large, muscle-bound man. But something didn't entirely support this theory. Looking closer, Saki could spot blusher, neatly plaited hair, a skirt, _breasts..._

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" roared the huge person, revealing their true height as they towered over the small girl . Saki squealed in terror and threw her hands over her head.

"I'm sorry, s-sir, miss...?" stammered Saki. This only served to make the giant even angrier.

"Sir? Who do you think you're calling "sir?" Do I look like a freaking dude to you?" she shouted. The subdued Saki could only stare at her own feet. "You must be really fuckin' blind to mistake a girl this fine for a man! Is that right, pipsqueak? You blind, eh?" She slowly advanced on Saki.

"Please," she begged, "I didn't mean to!"

"Too bad! I'm sick of you people and your stupid prejudices. It's time to make a stand, here and now!"

Saki closed her eyes, hoping the enormous fists wouldn't hurt too much. How wonderful it would be if Aoto came swooping down to save her now. But then...

"That's right, freak. Alienate the new girl, the only one in this school who doesn't hate you," drawled a voice. "You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

Squinting through her fingers, Saki could make out an attractive, slim girl with dark blue hair wearing rather revealing clothes. She was quite pretty, but gazed upon the muscled girl with an arrogant sneer. The giantess scowled, and clenched her huge fists.

"Screw you, Luca! Go back to your little friends and stay out of my way!"

"At least I have friends," the girl called Luca retorted. "Unlike you, whose face would scare away even other losers!" At this Saki gasped. She hadn't been bullied much herself, but hated it when people intentionally tried to wound others emotionally.

"You're just a hateful bitch, Trulyworth," spat the giantess. "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"Umm, let's see," said Luca, sarcastically. "I'm popular, smart and womanly. _You_, on the other hand, are a boy who thinks he's a girl; a freak of nature. You have no friends, and you'll never have a boyfriend. So don't talk down to someone who's higher in the ranks than you.

Only one part of the tirade seemed to register with the large girl. "I'M A GIRL, YOU LITTLE PANTYWAIST!" she screamed in the direction of Luca, who merely sighed theatrically.

"Just like a badly behaved outcast in a herd of horses, you need to be put in your place," said she, before motioning to someone behind her. A gang of several boys and girls at her side. All of them had rather mean looks on their faces.

The enormous girl laughed bitterly. "Always hiding behind Bourd and your other cronies, eh Luca? Never fighting your own battles." Luca merely flicked her hair theatrically.

"Nothing personal, I just don't want to get my face or clothes dirty, because I take pride in my appearance." The gang slowly advanced on the muscle-bound girl, who raised her hackles, much like a dog backed into a corner, ready. An equally huge boy with slicked back blonde hair cracked an evil smile.

"Ready to have a shower, man-beast?" he sneered. Saki shivered, this man frightened her. In fact, the whole gang did.

All the large girl said was, "Eat shit, Rade!" before lunging at him with an enormous fist. Bourd barely got out of the way in time.

"Tut tut, we can't have that now, can we? Time to teach you a lesson in respect." He motioned to the other members of the gang. "Do it." All of them produced various objects from their pockets: eggs, tomatoes, and stones. All of them were held up high, ready to be thrown…

"NO!"

The gang let out a collective gasp. The first projectile had been thrown: an egg from Bourd's hand, but it hadn't hit its intended target. Rancid yolk dripped down the face of Saki, who had thrown herself between the gang and the large girl, her arms outstretched wildly. Bourd paused, blinking in confusion. The other aggressors did the same. Luca, however, stopped grooming herself and walked towards the scene, her eyebrows narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing, fresh blood?" she asked.

Saki looked up, tearful but defiant. "Why are you being so mean?" she cried. "What did she ever do to you?"

"She, or he, whatever, is an insult to my senses. Talks to me as if we're equal in status too," replied Luca arrogantly. "And then there's the matter of you. I don't know where you came from, but around here; I'm in charge, and what I say goes. That's the good behaviour code; follow it and nothing will happen to you." She paused to check on her reflection in her pocket mirror, before continuing. "Seeing as you're new, I'll forgive you this time. Come over here and chuck this at the freak, and we'll call it quits." She held out a stone to the horrified Saki.

"No, never! I don't know what happened between you two, but she doesn't deserve this!" Saki shouted. She was really frightened now, but to cause harm to another human being was inconceivable to her. "You're a horrible bully! I think your code's rotten and so are you!" Luca recoiled, as if she had been slapped in the face.

"You little bitch, how dare you talk to me like that!" she snarled. "Looks like the man-beast isn't the only one who needs a lesson in respect." She raised her perfectly manicured hand high above Saki's face. Saki screwed up her eyes in fear, tears spilling out. This was turning out to be a terrible first day. She tensed, waiting for the stinging blow. It never came, instead the sound of Luca letting out a hiss of pain. Saki's eyes opened to see Luca's hand and wrist engulfed in one of the gargantuan hands of her other victim.

"Your argument's with me," roared the large girl. "But she's nothing to do with this. Touch her, and I'll beat you where you stand, and to hell with the consequences!" Luca winced as the hand constricted. Saki could hear bone cracking.

"F-fuck you," Luca was trying to be tough, but the pain in her hand seemed to be too much for her. Her gang began advancing on the large girl, fists raised.

"Wait!" cried Saki. "Miss, please let her go! And Luca, take your friends and leave us alone, we don't want any trouble." The huge girl looked at Saki, hesitating. "Please!"

The air seemed very still for a moment, but then Luca was released. She nursed her hand, her face screwed up in pain. The giantess let out a heavy breath.

"You heard her, Trulyworth, take your lapdogs and piss off!" she snarled.

There was quite a crowd gathering around them now. Luca looked over at them, pure hatred shining in her eyes. "You'll regret this," she hissed, "both of you. Just you wait, I'm going to make your lives a living _hell!_" She screamed the last word, before storming off, her gang hot on her heels.

Saki let a huge sigh of relief, her legs began to buckle as the adrenaline wore off. Around her, she could hear talking and muttering from the various people assembled at the scene.

"GET LOST!" bellowed the large girl at the crowd, who immediately scattered. She turned to Saki. "Why? Why'd you do it?"

Saki looked up in surprise. "They were going to hurt you," she said. "I couldn't just let them."

"But now you're a target!" cried the giantess. "Trulyworth's the biggest bitch in the whole school, and you heard her; she's gonna be gunning for you from now on."

"I know, but I just wanted to help you."

"But why?" The large girl was nearly crying now. "I was scaring and threatening you before; why would you help me?"

Saki raised a comforting arm to her companion's shoulder, having to strain to do so. "You were angry because I was surprised at how you look, and I'm very sorry for that." She smiled, before wearing a look of concern. "You get bullied a lot, don't you?"

The other girl nodded. "I'm used to it, I can handle Luca and her goons." She looked at Saki seriously and sighed. "Look, you should probably stay away from me. You heard the bitch: I'm the school freak; a man-beast. Other people might not want to hang around with you, knowing you've been talking to me."

"I don't care!" said Saki stubbornly. "You're not a freak. Everyone in this world is beautiful. Please don't talk about yourself like that. And besides, you helped me when I was in trouble too. I can't forget that"

The huge girl looked down at Saki, who wore a defiant and resolute look, her bottom lip sticking out with dried egg covering her cheek. Her face melted.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing!" she shouted. Saki suddenly found herself hoisted into the air by the two enormous arms and spun around. She squealed in surprise but then started laughing. "What's your name?"

"Saki Ishikawa!" she giggled. "Nice to meet you!" Her new friend was about to reply, when…

"Mute!" a voice shouted. "Put her down, now!" Both of them turned to see Saki's friends standing there, all looking horrified.

"Saki, are you alright?" gasped Aurica. "We got so worried when you didn't come back, so we came looking for you."

"It's fine," said Saki, "I'm-"

"Put her down, Mute," repeated Tyria, "or we'll get Mir on you. I mean it, _now!_"

Fear suddenly filled Mute's face, and Saki found herself being gently lowered to the ground. Looking over in surprise, she was genuinely shocked to see Tyria, Shurelia, Aurica, Finnel and Croix all staring at Mute with extreme dislike.

"What's that on your face, Saki?" cried Croix, spotting the egg stains.

"What did you do to her, eh?" shouted Finnel, advancing on Mute. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"She's new, you know," said Shurelia. "At least take your anger out on someone who knows about you."

Saki thought Mute was going to square up to them, but to her surprise, she suddenly became meek and upset-looking.

"No, I wasn't, I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it!" snapped Finnel. "Just get lost! Don't let us catch you around her again." The others nodded in agreement.

"Hang on a minute…" Saki began, but Aurica cut her off. "It's OK, just let them handle it."

"Just go, Mute," said Tyria, "and I won't say anything to Mir."

Mute's face crumpled, and she looked apologetically at Saki, before running off.

"Why did you do that?" cried Saki. "She was really upset!"

"Saki, she was attacking you and look at you, she threw egg in your face!" said Finnel. "You should be thanking us!"

"It wasn't Mute who did that!"

"What?" Everyone looked shocked.

Saki sighed. "Guess I'd better explain."

* * *

><p>"I see," said Tyria, contemplatively, as Saki washed her face in a sink, "so that's what happened."<p>

"Mute's normally quite aggressive, you see," said Aurica. "So you can understand us assuming…"

"We thought she was attacking you!" Finnel butted in. "But you're saying she was being affectionate?"

Saki dried her face on a towel. "Yes, we'd both been bullied by that Luca girl, so we started to make friends."

"Luca Trulyworth?" asked Croix fearfully. "You want to watch out for her; she's a real nasty piece of work. Her gang are infamous throughout the school. And her boyfriend, Bourd…let's just say I looked at him in the wrong way once and I could barely breathe for the next couple of hours."

"I think the reason Mute's so aggressive is because she's picked on all the time for her muscles!" said Saki. "But she's actually really nice! I wanted to be her friend as well, but now…"

"We're really sorry," said Shurelia, "we honestly didn't know. Perhaps we should all apologise to her." Finnel looked a little sceptical, but the others seemed to acquiesce.

"We may get that chance," said Tyria, "as next lesson is History of Ar Ciel and she's in our class for that, but we're running late!"

Everyone suddenly gasped in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Saki, confused.

Finnel shuddered in fear. "Well, History of Ar Ciel is taught by Miss Infel, and you know how much she hates lateness." Saki's face went pale.

"We can blame it on me," said Shurelia quickly. "Just say I got lost again and you couldn't find me so you went to get me."

"You'll get in serious trouble!" said Tyria.

"It's the story she's most likely to believe!"

"Unless we told her the truth…?" suggested Aurica, but Saki shook her head.

"No, it'll get Mute in trouble, and just give Luca another reason to hate me. Just say I got lost."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," said Croix. "It's your first day, so maybe Miss Infel'll make an exception for you, and us too, as we're showing you around."

Everyone seemed to agree with this, so they quickly packed their things and hurried off.

* * *

><p>"While you don't need five people to show you to class, Miss Ishikawa," said Miss Infel, five minutes later, "I'm pleased to see you're making friends. However, please save your social sessions for a time outside my lessons."<p>

"Yes, Miss Infel," said Saki meekly. The others stood with crossed fingers behind their backs.

"Alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Go and sit down, all of you."

With sighs of relief, they went to their desks. Shurelia looked particularly grateful.

"Saki," she whispered, "you are truly a hero! If there's anything I can do to repay you…"

"Don't worry, it's fine" replied Saki. She had suddenly spotted something: Mute was sitting at the far end of the classroom. "I'll see you in a bit, OK?"

As it turned out, Saki didn't have a chance to talk to Mute for nearly the entire lesson, as History of Ar Ciel was the most demanding one she'd been in so far. Miss Infel was very detailed, and so were the notes the students were forced to take, and absolute silence was enforced at all times. Saki loved learning about how Elemia was formed, and there was even going to be a Clustanian War topic, but her mind kept wandering to Mute. She felt terrible for what happened, particularly after seeing how miserable Mute had looked.

Luckily, they both went up to give their notes to Miss Infel for inspection at roughly the same time. In the queue, Saki made the first move, as Mute seemed to be deliberately avoiding her.

"Hey," she said, gently. "I spoke to my friends and told them about what really happened. They're really sorry for saying those things to you."

Mute sniffed sadly, as if she'd been crying. "I thought that I'd finally be able to make a friend," she whispered. "Everyone avoids me because of how I look and Luca always being after me, but you were the only one who actually stood up for me. But it's like I said, your friends don't want you around me."

"I want to be friends with you as well!" said Saki. "Yes, I'm in that little group but I want you to be a part of it."

"They wouldn't want me there," said Mute sadly. "They think I'm a freak."

"They'd get used to you!" Saki insisted, but Mute shook her head.

"Look, having friends is a new thing to me. If I'm gonna get used to others I'd…" she hesitated, "I'd like to hear about them from you first."

"OK, I can understand that," said Saki. "Look, do you want to walk into school together tomorrow? We can talk about stuff and get to know each other on the way!"

"I guess," said Mute. "So where do you live?"

"Songstone Avenue."

"That's miles away from me! I live on Abbess Memorial Lane. It's too far out of your way!"

"I'll get up early!" Saki insisted. "Why don't we meet up at that big sweetshop in Hoshinose Square at 8? It's kind of right in between us." Mute still looked uncertain. "Please, Mute, this is important to me!"

"OK, I'll come," said Mute. She looked nervous, but really pleased. "Thanks Saki; you're really nice!" Saki just smiled cutely and said "See you there!"

* * *

><p>Finally the day was over. Exhausted students spilled out onto the streets, almost racing to the iron gates in their desire to get out and relax. Saki and her group were no exception.<p>

"Man, what a day!" yawned Finnel, stretching. "They're really not holding back on us this year, are they?"

"Is this what it's like every day?" asked Saki.

"Yeah, always banging on about exams," grumbled Croix. "Remind me why we go through all this again?"

"So we become employable, stupid!" said Finnel, bashing Croix over the head.

"I want to join the Elemia Knights. How much sitting at desks do they do?" he retorted. This resulted in another furious argument between him and Finnel.

"Anyway," sighed Aurica, while this was going on, "sorry you had such a rough initiation, Saki."

"It's fine!" said Saki cheerfully, "It was fun, for the most part!"

"Don't worry about Luca, by the way" said Tyria. "I know someone who will make sure she doesn't bother you."

"Speaking of which," said Shurelia, "how did it go with Mute?"

"Well, I think!" cried Saki happily. "We're walking to school together tomorrow."

"I was going to ask if you wanted walking in," said Tyria, "but I think Mute can protect you, she's pretty strong if you haven't noticed." Everyone laughed.

"Do tell us how it goes though," Shurelia insisted. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Will do!" Saki promised. "Look you guys, thanks for making my first day so nice. You're all really great!"

"No, thank you for becoming our new friend," said Aurica, to which everyone voiced their assent. Even Finnel and Croix stopped arguing to agree.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day, sweetie?" said Ms Ishikawa, as Saki walked in the door. "I was worried."<p>

"It was…interesting," her daughter replied, but she had a big smile on her face, so Keiko relaxed.

"So, do I get to hear about it?" she asked, laughing.

"Of course!" And with that, Saki sat down to recount the rather interesting tale that was her first day at Nemo District.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaand, it's done! Hehe, I'm actually rather proud I managed to get this chapter done. Still, see what you think. I plan to bring many of our favourite AT characters into the mix as the story goes on. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Aoto, ehehe<em>


	3. Second Day, Part One

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Ar Tonelico series or any characters. They belong to GUST, NIS, Akira Tsuchiya and the like._

* * *

><p>Hoshinose Square was a direct mid-point between the Songstone and Abbess Memorial districts. It also was home to Spica's: one of the largest sweet shops in the entire city. It was for that reason that Saki selected it for her early morning meet with Mute, as it served for a good meeting place and satisfied Saki's notorious sweet tooth. Excitement about her new friendship with the large girl, coupled with a massive sugar-high, meant that she was absolutely buzzing by the time Mute got there!<p>

"Hey! You came!" Saki practically screamed, throwing herself at the rather nervous girl.

"Y-yeah, I did. Are, er, are you OK?" Mute eyed Saki suspiciously, then spotted the massive bag of sweets in her hands. "How much of those have you had?"

"Oh, just a few!" chirped Saki, thrusting the bag as close to into Mute's face as her small body could reach. "You want some?"

"I think I'll pass." Mute gestured towards the road leading towards Nemo District. "Let's get crackin', shall we?"

After Saki had calmed down a bit, she tentatively put forward the question she'd been burning to ask.

"Why do I look like this?" sighed Mute, "it's a fair question. I'm a girl, but I was born with some sorta condition in which my body makes a huge amount of androgens; male growth hormones. Because of that, I have a male body shape and a deep voice. I have to shave my face too. I don't know exactly how it works; my Pop's a scientist, but I've always gotten shit from people because of it." She took a deep breath; it seemed as if she hadn't spoken of this for a long time, if at all. "I was OK, I accepted it, but them my Mum died. I was so close to her; she was my strength, my guidance. My body was full of male hormones but she kept the woman alive in me; and when I lost her, I feel like I lost that side of me, no matter how much I tried to hide it. Pop didn't care, he was always too busy with his work. That's why I'd become so pissed of at everything."

"I'm so sorry," gasped Saki, "I didn't know."

Mute smiled, despite herself. "You're sweet, Saki, but how could ya've done?"

"It doesn't stop me from feeling bad," she sighed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I kinda know how you feel. I lost my dad two years ago." Mute turned to look at her sympathetically. "He was a Clustanian soldier, a sergeant. Mum and I were so proud of him, he promised he'd always protect us, but then he was called off to war, and never came back. We got a letter saying he'd been killed in action." The sad look that crossed her face then made Mute's face crumple in sympathy, but she shook her head. "But I know he'd want me to look to the future. I loved him so much and I'll always miss him, but I've got to live my life. That's why we came here; for a fresh start."

"Well, I think you're really brave, darlin'," said Mute. "I'm just sorry you had to have such a rough time yesterday."

"You mean with Luca?" Saki cringed with the memory of it.

Mute nodded. "Yeah. Look, if that witch goes anywhere near you, you come tell me and I'll protect you, OK? She's made so many people feel like shit over the years; I won't let her do the same to you!"

"That's sweet of you," said Saki, "but I don't want to settle this with violence."

"I wish it were that simple." A bitter laugh escaped from Mute. "But violence is the only language that girl understands."

An expression of such resolution crossed Saki's face that Mute was genuinely taken aback. "Saki wants everyone to stop fighting! All my life I've only wanted everyone in the world to get along. If I get laughed at a little bit or get a few bruises for it, I don't mind. Getting angry just leads to more fighting; I won't do it!"

Mute shook her head. "I can't tell if you're really, really sweet or just clinically insane!" She stopped walking to look at the smaller girl. "But I'll say this; ever since yesterday when you helped me, I've not felt as angry as I used to; I feel accepted by you, and maybe if I stick with you, I can learn to trust again."

"I hope so! I really want to be good friends with you, Mute!" Saki's eyes shined as she regarded her new friend, who now couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be an interesting year!" Right on time, the school loomed in front of them. The hordes of students raked the two with their suspicious eyes. Mute sighed. "Straight to the frontline, then?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, everything seems to be in order," said Miss Infel, waving her hand in dismissal. "Off to your lessons now, class."<p>

"What _is _the next lesson, guys?" called Aurica, over the deafening scraping of chairs.

Saki groped in her bag for a timetable. "I finally get the chance to use this!" she said, brandishing it. "Let's see…it's Biology!"

"Oh Goddess, here we go…" groaned Croix. For, upon hearing this, all of the girls except Saki and Aurica had started grooming themselves, fixing their hair and applying makeup. Finnel had even taken two oranges and stuffed them down her front.

Saki was confused. "Um…I don't understand. What's going on?"

"It's pathetic," said Croix, ignoring the evil looks he was getting from all of the females around him. He merely rolled his eyes in response. "Biology and most sciences are taken by Doctor _Gojo, _and all the girls…well, see for yourself."

"He's such a dreamboat," sighed Shurelia into her pocket mirror.

"Indeed," replied Tyria. "He can examine me whenever he wishes."

Croix merely shook his head. "First of all, gross! And secondly, you do remember he's seeing Miss Richa, right?"

Finnel sneered. "So what? Are you saying Miss Richa can't handle a little friendly competition?" She adjusted the oranges inside her shirt to make sure they were level.

"I'd hardly call you friendly," muttered Croix.

"What was that, Flyboy?" Finnel yelled, advancing on him ominously.

"Can we just get going?" asked Aurica, butting in. "We're late as it is!"

The group headed off; the girls constantly performing little checks in their mirrors as they traversed the corridors.

"Is Doctor Gojo really that good-looking?" asked Saki, observing this behaviour with a curious eye.

Aurica shrugged. "Sure, he's handsome, but I think this lot fawn over him because he's a novelty. He's really nice; and young too, nearly our age."

"He's considered a prodigal genius," added Croix, "but he's very down-to-earth; takes an interest in what we do. We even see him at some of the places we hang out!"

"You'll like his lessons, Saki, they're hard, but interesting!" said Aurica. "But I don't think these guys have any chance; he recently started seeing Miss Richa, the Hymmnos teacher, and from what I hear, they're very much in love."

"Life just isn't fair sometimes," sighed Tyria.

"Speaking of which, Aurica?" The brown-haired girl turned to look at Saki. "I was meaning to ask, do you not like Doctor Gojo? It's just that you're not fixing yourself up like the others."

"I don't dislike him; I just don't think it's nice to drool all over him like a lovesick puppy. But I suppose the main reason is," she said, blushing, "I'm taken, so it'd be disrespectful."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah!" said Croix, "we never told you about Aurica's guy! It's quite sweet actually; he works at the church Aurica and the triplets go to, so that's how they met."

"I don't know what you see in him," Shurelia commented scathingly. "He seems like just another pervy oracle to me."

"He is not!" cried Aurica, incensed. "Radolf is sweet and kind! You just never gave him a chance because you don't like going to church!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Shurelia held up her hands up in surrender. "Well, Saki, I suppose you'll meet him on Saturday, if you come to the V-Board competition."

"Sure, I really want to go!" said Saki. "But…I'd really like it if I could bring Mute as well."

The others all exchanged glances. "Well, seeing as you're vouching for her, Saki, I don't mind, but it probably will be awkward for us at first," said Tyria. "I take it meeting with her went well?"

Saki's excited description of the morning walk to school took them the rest of the walk into the modern-looking science block

"…so I'd really like for her to hang out with us a bit more; she's so nice!" she finished. "I'll ask her to come on Saturday,"

"Sure," said Tyria, nodding. "She's in Doctor Gojo's class, so you can ask her in a minute."

"Do we really want that butch hanging out with us?" asked Finnel suspiciously, "ain't she a bit of a loose cannon?"

"Oh, like you're not?" said Croix, earning him a punch on the arm. "Look, if Saki trusts her, that's good enough for me, I'll give her a chance."

"Thank you, Croix! That's so sweet of you" smiled Saki. "And Filly, please don't call Mute that. When you speak to her you might find you guys have more in common than you think."

"I hope you're right," replied the admonished Finnel, as they entered the lab. "Ooh, look; there he is, there he is!"

The lab was large and smelt very clean. It was rife with equipment and apparatuses, and made Saki feel a little daunted. Standing at the head of the room was a dashingly handsome, bespectacled young man who, if he weren't being ogled by most of the females in the room, she would have mistaken for one of the students.

"_That must be Doctor Gojo," _she thought.

"Good morning, Doctor," greeted Tyria shyly. "It's good to see you."

Before the young man, could reply, Finnel had elbowed Tyria aside. "Hi Doctorrrr," she trilled. "How was your summer?"

The doctor laughed. "It was fine Finnel, glad to see you're as energetic as ever." He had a deep, masculine voice. "And it's nice to see you too, Tyria. Still looking for the fried bread recipe?"

"No, but I would kill for it, sir," Tyria blushed.

Dr Gojo chuckled. "I understand the Michitakas keep it quite close to their chests." At the mention of the word "chest", half of the room erupted in giggles. Suddenly, seemed to notice Saki. "I haven't seen you before, young lady," he said, approaching her. "Are you new?"

"Yes, sir!" answered Saki, curtseying. "I'm Saki Ishikawa; I started yesterday!"

"It's an honour, Saki," he replied. "I'm Doctor Hikari Gojo. If you have any questions about the subject, feel free to ask. Ah, Mister Steeps, you just made it!" Saki turned to look in the direction was speaking, and her heart skipped a beat: Aoto had just entered the room.

"Yo, Doc," said he, raising his hand in greeting. "Thanks for the heads up!"

Dr Gojo shook his head in amusement. "Now that everyone's here, shall we get started?"

* * *

><p>"Let's sit together, Mute!" cried Saki, having found her new friend. "I think sitting with the others might be…distracting." At that moment, Tyria, Shurelia, Finnel and several other girls were arguing over who got the nearest table to .<p>

"Mind if we join you guys?" asked Croix, having shown up with Aurica. "I don't think I take two hours of the others drooling."

Saki looked at Mute, who had suddenly become very tense. "Is it okay?" she asked, gently.

Mute stared long and hard at Croix and Aurica. "I guess." The atmosphere was rather thick at that moment.

"Great!" cried the oblivious Saki, all but pushing each of them down into the seats around the table, before she felt someone brushing past her. She turned crimson when she realised Aoto had sat down very nearby. She looked over at him; seeing her, he gave her a sheepish smile and a friendly gesture. Saki waved shyly, her face burning, before sitting down beside her very curious friends. Fortunately, started the lesson before any questions could be asked.

It soon became apparent that the young teacher was easily as good at his job as he was at charming the girls. His lecture was precise and extremely detailed, and there was so much material many of the students were finding it difficult to keep up. A few of them however, Saki included, managed to understand the literal stream of information the doctor was giving them.

"…a fairly simple monosaccharide containing five hydroxyl groups arranged in a specific way down its six carbon backbone…"

"Ugh," whispered Aurica, "what part of this can be considered "fairly simple", huh? He's really not holding back on us this year…"

"Tell me about it," Croix muttered, struggling to understand much of the young doctor's lecture. "And there was me thinking he was nice to us!"

"Oh, it's not that bad!" said Saki, who, unlike the others was somehow managing to understand the information with little difficulty. "Once you get the basics, it's quite easy to understand."

"What about us mortals who can't even get that…!" But by this point, Saki's attention had turned back to the lecture.

"…which ties into what we already know, in that glucose and its isomers share the same molecular formula, the difference is the way the atoms are arranged structurally," explained Dr Gojo to the largely stupefied class, "it's really not that bad when you get used to it.." His expression suddenly turned hard as his eyes fell upon Aoto, who was blatantly not listening, looking like he was about to fall asleep. "…as Mister Steeps will now demonstrate. Give us an example of a monosaccharide of the posted structure and suggest somewhere it might be found."

Aoto nearly fell off of his seat in shock, finding all eyes upon him. For a moment, he looked exactly like a guilty schoolboy caught in the act, but then a smile crossed his face. "Well, Doc, it's a sugar. I forget its name, but I think it can be found in Finnel's bra!" At that precise moment, one of the oranges Finnel had stuffed down her front fell out and rolled onto the desk. Finnel, beet red in the face, scrabbled for it furiously, not looking Dr Gojo in the eye.

The whole lab rang with laughter. Even Mute smiled. Gojo, however, simply gestured for quiet and rolled his eyes in Aoto's direction.

"I will assume, for your sake Mr Steeps, that you were referring to fructose." Aoto nodded innocently. "Good. Kindly pay attention in my lessons from now on, and maybe you'll remember the terminology." As he turned back to the whiteboard, Finnel took the opportunity to shoot Aoto a deadly look.

Saki's face was a mask of shock.

"It he always like this?" she whispered to Aurica, who let out a giggle.

"Sometimes. He has the reputation for being the class clown, but he's OK, really. Welcome to school life, Saki."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a century to some, Dr Gojo gestured for everyone to stop writing. "Alright, I think that will do for today." This was greeted by applause. "You all have your assignments, to be turned in next lesson." This was greeted by groans. "And no excuses this time, not after the famous "my servant lost it," by Mister Targana. Dismissed!"<p>

"Bye Doctorrrr!" trilled all of the girls except Saki, Aurica and Mute. Gojo merely nodded and left the lab, looking rather frightened.

"Thank Goddess that's over!" cried Croix, stretching. "Thought it'd never end!"

Saki's attention, however, was drawn to Mute. "So, what'd you think? Hanging around with us isn't so bad, is it?" The big girl looked uncomfortable, but not as tense.

"S-sure, I guess. Dunno if sitting together in lessons counts as hanging out but-" here she looked at Aurica and Croix, "you guys seem cool. You don't hate on me, so I don't mind trying hanging out, if you'll have me."

Aurica nodded. "Sounds fair. I happen to think Saki's right, and that most of the stuff we hear about you is either rumour or spread by Luca. So I have no problem with it."

Saki beamed as she saw Croix nodding in agreement. "Thanks you so much, guys!"

"We'd better get goin'," said Mute, checking her watch. "Sports next. Finally! My opportunity to do some damage!"

At this point, Saki looked rather downcast. "I'm…not very good at sports," she said meekly. Mute gave her a pat on the shoulder that nearly sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'll make sure it ain't too terrible for ya. It's my turn to watch your back."

"She will, at that!" laughed Croix. "From what I hear, Mute kicks arse in sports! Second only to Mir."

"Thanks for remindin' me," scowled Mute, clenching her fists in the direction of Croix, who looked rather scared. She began to walk out of the classroom, but her path between two desks was impeded. By Aoto. The two of them regarded each other with derision, and was it…amusement?

"Pipsqueak."

"Butch."

"Do you mind gettin' the hell out of my way?"

"Sorry, guess there ain't room for all of our pecs, now!"

"We're late, Mute!" admonished Aurica. Aoto simply laughed good-naturedly and moved aside to let the group past.

"Hey, new girl!" he greeted Saki as she walked past him. "Hanging in there?" The startled girl could only blush and stutter.

"Fail-flirt with her later, dude," muttered Croix, all but pushing the others out of the door. "She's late for her first taste of Gengai!"

It wasn't until they were well out of the earshot of Aoto that a rather high-pitched shriek sounded from the new girl. "What do you mean, flirt!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm back, people! Sorry to have taken such a long hiatus. I've had a lot going on, but I really wanted to continue with this, because I've grown rather fond of it...and because I started playing the games again and was reminded of this. Heheheh. Okay, first of all I wanted to say I'm really happy about the reviews I got! Hopefully these points should address any points made and answer any questions_.

_- Yes, if we take it literally, Lyner and Croix's personalities are slightly reversed. However, I decided on that because having played through the games, I always imagined Lyner in a kind of older-brother role. But I'm glad people liked the Bartel-Barsett union. I'm quite proud of that creation. I'll reveal the finer details of it as time goes on._

_- Yes, Luca is the antagonist...for now. A lot of people in the AT fan community that I've talked to seem to think of Luca in a slightly negative light (having played AT2 fully I understand her backstory and why she's a bit...pushy at times, so I don't hate her by any means). I decided to bring that role into reality. I do have an idea for a different antagonist. But for now, yes, consider Luca the primary threat to Saki's happiness, heh._

_- The Lyner/Misha pairing may not be permanent. I have yet to decide. I had another idea in my head, but if you guys are all dead set on Lyner/Misha I shall write a separate fic (oneshot probably) for the other pairing I had in mind for him. We'll see. Same story for whether Cocona and Tatsumi are going to be separate or the same. Haven't decided yet._

_- The ages, OK. Saki's year (which is most of the characters I've used thus far), I'd place them at around 17, which is lower sixth form (in British school terms). AS levels, basically. Directly above them you have Lyner and Aoto's year, which makes them 18, A2, last year of school. Cocona is around 14, so Year 9. Hikari Gojo is around 22, my age, as I'm looking to getting into teaching. The others...I'll let you make educated guesses!_

_- Now this is a question I'm asking you: is there any way we can get the site to include the characters from the third game in the pairing options for stories. Do I have to message them or can I add them myself? Any help is appreciated._


	4. Second Day, Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own the series or characters. You know the rest, and who they belong to. The game "Powerball" belongs to whoever holds the royalties and rights for Gladiators. Not me._

_SPOILER ALERT: Warning; this chapter holds subtle hints for the identity of a certain Reyvateil from Ar Tonelico II. If you have not played the game or finished it and do not wish it to be spoilt for you, exercise caution when reading this chapter. You have been warned. Thank you._

* * *

><p>"Alright, ladies!" bellowed the huge figure of Mr Gengai, the games teacher. "You can't fool me with your pathetic claims you've been working out over the holidays, so we're goin' full throttle today! Warm up is 10 laps round the gym! Get to it!"<p>

And so it went. Inevitably some of the girls held up to Gengai's warm up better than others, but most of the jogging class were huffing and puffing. Saki's heart sank when she saw Luca steaming ahead of the pack, towards the front. But far ahead in front of her was Mute, eating up the track effortlessly, albeit grinding her teeth as she attempted to overtake the leader; a tall, slim girl with flowing black hair.

Saki, on the other hand, was a different story. While she had excelled in the biology class, in sports she had never performed particularly well, and felt on the verge of collapse after the fourth lap. She wasn't the only one; Shurelia and Tyria looked equally as tired, Aurica managing a little better. They weren't able to stop, however, due to Gengai actually running alongside them, blowing his whistle and shouting encouragement…that sounded almost like orders. Saki had never experienced such exhaustion.

Eventually it was over, and Saki was all but carried to the side benches by Mute. Warm up complete, they were allowed a short breather. Saki expected that the warm up would be enough exercise for the first lesson back, but Gengai's announcement that they would be playing Powerball this lesson, along with the resounding groans from many of the other girls, made her heart sink. Mute on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Oh, hell yeah!" she cried. "You're going down, Trulyworth!" She gestured rather offensively towards a defiant Luca, who gave her the finger.

"And thus we have our first two contender volunteers," said Gengai. "Get your protective gear on. _Now!_"

"Sir, this isn't fair!" whined Luca, "You can't put me in a competition against a man!"

"What was that, bitch?" yelled Mute, advancing with her fists raised.

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" roared Gengai. "Save it for the damn match!" The two girls mutinously began to put on head, chest and leg guards. Saki looked rather worried, which did not go unnoticed by Gengai.

"Listen, new girl, count yourself lucky," he said. "I'm a big believer in learning by doing, so I was gonna send you out there first, but fortunately for you, both Laude and Trulyworth have volunteered to show you how it's done, so watch closely, hear?" Saki could only nod. Gengai turned back to the group at large.

"Okay! I will now choose the gladiators!" he shouted. "Hmm, let's see now, we'll have….Amarie Gelade,"

A girl who Saki recognised from Luca's gang got up and began putting on protective gear.

"…Cynthia Ehrgeiz,"

A pink-haired girl Saki had never met rose to her feet.

"and….Mir Teiwaz."

A gasp rang out throughout the gym. The black-haired girl that Mute had been racing against stood up and began armouring herself. She showed no kind of emotion at being picked, yet Saki noticed a rather flawless grace in her movements.

"It's really becoming a full-on day, wouldn't you say?" muttered Shurelia.

"Tell me about it," replied Tyria, "he's definitely going for the big guns."

"Why's everyone so shocked?" asked Saki

Tyria looked at her sympathetically. "That's Mir. Believe it or not, she's part of our family; she's adopted. But all you need to know right now is that she's absolutely lethal in all sports."

"Especially the contact sports," whispered Shurelia, "she's like…superhuman or something."

"She doesn't play nicely-nicely, no matter who you are," whimpered Finnel, "I've still got a few bruises from last term."

"Listen to me, Saki," said Tyria, seriously. "I know Gengai's planning to put you out there after Mute and Luca. When you're on the field, stay away from Mir. Go for the outer baskets, go through the other gladiators. I know Amarie's one of Luca's posse, but it'd be safer to try your luck with her than tangle with Mir."

"Promise us!" insisted Shurelia. "We don't want you getting badly hurt on your first few days!"

Saki looked really worried now. "How…exactly is this game played?"

"Probably easier if you just watch and see."

* * *

><p>It was one of the most brutal games Saki had ever seen, let alone been asked to compete in. The two contenders had to place colour-codeed balls in the baskets on the square pitch. One point for an outer basket, three points for the inner one. Stopping them, however, were the three gladiators, whose job it was to tackle them in any fashion short of actually striking them, so the ball touched the ground, rendering it "dead." And they were allowed to team up. Despite what had happened yesterday, Saki winced as Luca was brought down hard by Cynthia.<p>

Mute, however, was grinning the whole way through. Despite her enormous size, she was very fast on her feet, managing to dodge and weave her way to rack up a respectable score with the outer baskets. Combined with her strength meant that any effort made by Cynthia or Amarie to slow or stop her was futile. Twenty seconds in, and Mute had scored twelve points, seven more than Luca!

But then there was the matter of Mir. It soon became clear that everything Shurelia and Tyria had said about her was true. She wasn't just good…she was breathtaking. Her power was so focused and so well executed that Luca had been floored four times in the first half-minute by her alone, and her speed meant that she could easily keep up with Mute.

When it became clear that only Mir could stop Mute, her efforts became solely focused upon her, leaving the other two to deal with Luca. And seeing as Amarie wasn't going to bring down her gang-leader, it meant that Luca was catching up, fast.

There was definitely a rivalry between Mute and Mir, Saki noted. Mute had the power, but Mir had the speed and the precision. Yet, somehow, Mute kept scoring, although Mir's intervention prevented her from getting too close to the middle basket.

Ten seconds left, and Mute decided to make one final assault on the middle basket. Charging with her head down, she let out a roar of effort. Mir was ready though, and two and fro they wrestled over the basket as time wore down. However, in a competition of straight strength, Mute had a clear advantage, and the ball edged ever-closer to the entrance of the basket.

"_She's going to do it!" _thought Saki, _"she's going to score!"_

But then, at the last moment, with literally seconds left, Mir twisted her body weight, nearly leaving the ground in the process. This meant that Mute's power and weight could only go in one direction…down.

Mute hit the ground with a huge crash, causing the floor to shake. Pinned down by Mir, she struggled desperately, but eventually the ball was forced to the floor, dead. A huge "ooooh!" of disappointment rose up from the other girls.

Gengai's whistle blew, signalling the end of the game. Mir released Mute immediately, and the other girls swarmed the pitch.

"Are you alright?" asked Saki, worriedly, examining Mute.

"Course," Mute groaned, struggling to her feet. "I so nearly had her there! Still," she cracked a wicked grin, "great fun though, eh?"

"I-if you say so,"

"Alright!" roared Gengai, stamping for attention. "The scores for this match are: Mute Laude, scoring twenty-two, Luca Trulyworth, scoring nineteen. Congratulations, Miss Laude; looks like your talk ain't all trash!"

"Congratulations, Mute!" Many people, particularly those bullied by Luca, were lining up to cheer for Mute, who was doing a victory dance. Luca withdrew to the side benches, sulking.

"And now!" cried Gengai, "for the next match up! Saki Ishikawa, let's see what you got!"

"Y-yes, Sir." Saki, now shaking, made her way over to the protective equipment.

"And your opponent shall be….let's see now…Leyka Trulyworth!"

Even in her scared state, Saki looked up to see who Gengai was talking about. A rather buxom blonde girl had risen in response to his summons, and began gearing up. She looked in no way like Luca. But surely Gengai did just say "Trulyworth"?

* * *

><p>"Is she related to Luca?" Saki asked Mute, who was helping her put on her helmet and shin-pads.<p>

"Yeah, non-identical twin." Mute replied. "Wouldn't have thought it, eh? Don't worry; I never spoke to her myself, but she seems fair. A bit snobby, but not a nasty bitch like her sister. Has a big fan club though, so be lucky it's the Glads grabbing her and not you!"

"I don't think that's too much comfort in this situation…" mumbled Saki, as Mute put on her helmet for her.

"Look," she said, "don't get so nervous. It's just a game. With rules. They can't tackle you unless you're in the scoring zone with a live ball in your hand. Teiwaz seems to be guarding the high-scorer, so aim for the outer baskets. But try and score in Ehrgeiz's section; I don't trust Gelade. It's only a minute and then you're done!"

"O-okay…"

"Quick, short bursts of speed will help you. Don't be afraid to duck, or trick them." Mute gave Saki a pat on the shoulder. "Keep your head down out there, Saki, good luck. Don't let them rough you up too badly!"

"Laude, stop traumatising her," said a voice from behind them. Saki looked round; it was Leyka. Mute gave an exasperated look and hurried away. When she was gone, Leyka leaned towards Saki. "Listen, new girl," she whispered, "you want some advice? Stay away from Amarie. Mir may be tough, but at least she plays fairly. Amarie wants to take you out, I overheard her talking with my sister about it a minute ago, and they both play dirty."

"Trash talk in whispers? That's a new one!" boomed Gengai, laughing at his own joke. "Alright girls, let's do this, you can gossip later."

"Remember what I've said," insisted Leyka. "I'll try and keep Amarie on me as much as I can, but watch your back out there. Good luck to you."

"Thank you so much…" Saki tried to say, but Leyka was already taking up position.

When Saki took up her own position, Amarie began to position herself so that she would be marking Saki, but Gengai was wise to it.

"Let's get this show on the road!" he yelled, "and don't even think about it, Gelade! Get back to where you were!"

Scowling, Amarie went back to marking Leyka. Saki took a quick look; it looked like Cynthia would be marking her, with Mir guarding the middle basket, just as Mute had said.

And then the whistle went.

Saki grabbed a ball from behind her and started to run towards one of the outer baskets…

And the whole world turned upside down. Saki suddenly found herself forced to the floor, the ball tightly clasped in her palm the target of the marauding arms attacking her. The second it touched the floor though, she was released. Yells could be heard from the sidelines, Mute chief among them, shouting at her to get up.

"Too slow, new blood!" Cynthia grinned from above her.

Twice more it happened. Whenever Saki got near a basket, Cynthia would floor her. She was the smallest and least powerful of the three gladiators, but to Saki it felt like being run over repeatedly by a bus. But as Saki lined up for her fourth attempt, she remembered. What was it Mute had said?

_Don't be afraid to trick them! Short bursts of speed! _Suddenly she knew what to do.

She began to make for one of the outer baskets. Just as Cynthia closed in for the tackle, she changed direction and ran for the basket at the closest corner. Completely taken by surprise, Cynthia wasn't able to reach Saki before she dumped the ball in the basket.

She had scored.

There was a roar of approval from the sidelines. Saki could just register Shurelia, Mute, Tyria and Finnel cheering, but the game was still going, and there was no time to think. So she took another ball, and prepared for another run.

As the game went on, it became apparent that Saki was managing to hold her own against Cynthia. Sometimes she would be caught, but by following Mute's advice she managed to score more often, and when the game was almost over, she had scored six points. She hadn't seen Amarie, either. It looked like Leyka was keeping her word and keeping her off Saki's back. She was going to be alright!

But then Saki was horrified to see Leyka smashed to the ground by Mir and Amarie combined. Amarie immediately seized the opportunity to run up to Saki's end and mark the basket she was trying to run to. Swinging around, she saw Cynthia guarding the one on the other side. There was only one option; the middle basket.

She began to sprint towards the middle of the pitch, for the first time in the game. Both Amarie and Cynthia tried to grab her. They both missed. Saki kept running.

Her heart stopped. Mir was standing directly between her and the basket.

"Head down, Saki!" Mute bellowed. "Head down and charge!"

Saki registered this just before she made contact with Mir. Lowering her head at the very last second, she felt her skull sink straight into Mir's stomach. Perhaps she was used to a tactic such as this from someone the size of Mute, but her arms seemed to pass straight over Saki's head. Mir collapsed to the ground, winded.

The way to the basket was clear. Saki was almost there when she felt a hand grasp her ankle, and completely lost her balance. The ball went flying, and she hit the ground, hard. Screaming and groaning was deafening in her ears, but as she raised her head, Gengai's whistle went. The game was over.

Saki suddenly found herself swamped by people. A stretcher had even been brought over, just in case.

"Are you okay!" cried Shurelia, trying to turn Saki over.

"Don't touch her, moron!" snarled Tyria. "Let me see her."

Once Tyria, who was a first-aider, had ensured Saki was not injured, besides a little bruising, the crowd thinned a little bit, and suddenly realised. The ball Saki had let go of had landed inside the middle basket without touching the floor.

"That ball's live!" shouted Gengai. "Well done, Ishikawa! Very gutsy for your first try! Particularly against Miss Teiwaz!"

"Mir grabbed your ankle at the last second after you floored her," explained Mute. "That was awesome, though! Can't believe that went in!"

Saki could still barely speak from exhaustion, and simply began to limp to the benches, when she was suddenly shoved over violently from behind. She landed, first on one of the baskets, then onto the floor. Her head was forced upwards and into Amarie's sneering face.

"Hell yeah, soft touch! That's from Luca! Welcome to Nemo, new bitch!" All Saki could do was yelp in pain.

Mute, enraged, began to advance on Amarie, fists raised, but someone beat her to it. A black blur seemed to pass right underneath Saki and sink its fist straight into Amarie's face. Suddenly released, Saki rolled over to see Mir virtually sitting on top of Amarie, punching her repeatedly.

There was pandemonium. Everyone descended upon the fighting pair. Luca managed to grab Amarie and pull her to safety, while it was taking the combined efforts of Gengai and Mute to restrain Mir, who was thrashing around wildly, fury etched into her normally inscrutable face.

"That's enough, Mir! THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed Gengai. "Just fuckin' leave it! I think she got the message." He glared in Amarie's direction. "You get yourself changed and march your arse to the head, young lady!" He waited until Amarie, groaning in pain, had left the hall, before turning to Mir. "You as well, once she leaves. You know I agree with you, but I risk my career if I don't follow this up. Sorry."

Mir's face slid back into its usual, emotionless state. "I understand," she said. It was the first time Saki had heard Mir speak. She had a very soft voice, Saki noted in surprise. She'd been expecting something deeper, more menacing perhaps.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'd say that's Mir grounded for a while," commented Shurelia, as the group walked home at the end of the day.<p>

"_Again,_" agreed Tyria. "She doesn't learn, but she was right this time. I'd have jumped in there if she hadn't beaten me to it.

"We all would've done," said Mute. "That bitch Gelade had it coming"

"I don't want anyone fighting!" cried Saki. "I can't stand seeing people fight. I'm sure if everyone talks to each other, we can solve this."

Tyria shook her head. "Mir's a vigilante, Saki. She picks her causes and deals with them. I'd actually consider yourself lucky. She seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah!" said Croix, who had been listening to the regaling of the tale with wide eyes. "Luca and her gang won't dare mess with you if Mir's got your back!"

"It's just odd," Aurica commented. "Mir normally doesn't like anyone."

"True," agreed Shurelia, "she barely tolerates us most of the time!"

"Maybe she was in awe of Saki's killer Powerball moves!" Croix said, misty-eyed, "I so wish I could've seen it…"

"They weren't that good," laughed Saki. "I only scored nine. Leyka scored fifteen."

"Still though," said Finnel, "that was mighty impressive. Leyka may have won, but I enjoyed watching you a hell of a lot more!"

"Anyway, this is us," said Tyria, as the group reached Hoshinose. "Get some rest Saki, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you!" cried Shurelia, "you were awesome today, Saki!"

"I'll be sure to tell Lyner, Cocona and Aoto about this!" agreed Croix, not noticing Saki's double take when he said Aoto's name. "They'll be damn impressed!"

As the three of them and Finnel left, Mute and Saki were left alone.

"Listen, Saki," said Mute. "I wanted to thank ya. I had a really nice time today. First time I've actually felt like I had friends in…well, forever."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Saki was overjoyed. "I'm really happy you decided to come with us. I hope we can be good friends!"

"You can count on it. See ya." As Mute began to head off, she turned back to Saki, with a smirk on her face. "Maybe if you ask me really nicely I'll give you a hand wooing pipsqueak-boy!"

"W-whaaaat?"

* * *

><p>Saki was still scarlet in the face as she walked through the park separating her house from Hoshinose. Was it that obvious? She wasn't even sure how she felt about the guy who seemed to quite happily tease everyone and loaf around showing off. She still remembered the look on Finnel's face when he'd embarrassed her in front of the biology class.<p>

"Oh well," she thought. In times like these, there was always one thing she could turn to. Her face lit up as she dug the bag of sweets from the morning out of her pocket. Great restraint on her part for there to have been any left, really.

Suddenly, a growling sounded from nearby. "Oh, no!" Saki thought, "What now?" Hadn't there been enough surprises for one day? Apparently not, as the most enormous dog she had ever seen emerged from a nearby bush and began to walk slowly towards her. It's fur was various shades of brilliant blue, and had what looked like plumage on its head. A very handsome, albeit unusual dog, but still scared the life out of Saki.

"N-nice doggie…" she muttered. The dog, still growling, started to reach for Saki's bag of sweets with its mouth. Saki was about to try to run when…

"Enja, stop it!" A girl's voice rang out. The dog immediately withdrew, sat on its hindquarters and whined, completely placid.

A most unusual girl ran up to the two of them, panting. She had brilliant green hair and a matching green leotard with what looked to be wings attached to her back. Yet she looked…familiar somehow.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "He has a sweet tooth, and I haven't fed him yet, but he's really friendly, honest!" Saki still didn't look convinced, so the girl gestured to her. "Come! Come! Give him a pat. He loves it!"

Nervously, and trying not to look too closely at the girl's bizarre appearance, Saki edged her hand towards the dog's head. She was soon delighted when not only did the dog not mind being stroked at all, but had some of the softest fur she had ever touched. He closed his eyes, enjoying the attention.

"See?" said the girl, "he's lovely! Sorry he scared you, though. He does that to new people sometimes."

"Oh no, it's fine," said Saki. Reaching into her bag, she produced one of the sweets to give to the dog, who ate it from her hand greedily and immediately began to beg for more.

"Oh, you're so greedy, Enja!" laughed the girl. She looked at Saki. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Saki could have sworn she'd seen this girl before…

"Yes!" she replied, offering her hand. "Saki Ishikawa; I just moved in over the road."

"I'm Frelia Ansul!" cried the girl. "Nice to meet you!"

Suddenly Saki realised. Something Shurelia had said about the third sister in the triplets. _"She dresses up as Tinkerbell and spends most of her time with the dog…"_

"Um, are you Shurelia and Tyria's sister?"

"Yes! How did you know…" Ahh, yes! You must be the girl at school my sisters told me about!" said Frelia. "You're very pretty, by the way."

"Uh, thanks…" Saki struggled to think of something to say to Frelia, who did seem to have some strange habits besides her appearance, such as constantly humming a tune, and swaying on her feet. "That's a very nice-looking dog you have there."

Frelia immediately perked up. "Oh, Enja? Yeah, he's one of a kind. My best friend in the whole world, seeing as everyone else seems to think I'm weird. They just don't understand me. But Enja does, so I spend most of my time with him. He seems to like you a lot!" Sure enough, the dog was nuzzling Saki's hand in affection. She giggled slightly, his nose tickled.

"Well, we'd better get back home," announced Frelia. "Big guy here needs his dinner. Nice meeting you, Saki! I'll tell my sisters you were so nice to Enja!"

"Okay, bye! See you around…I guess." Saki called to the rapidly departing Frelia and Enja. She suddenly felt exhausted. She decided to lie down the second she got home. It had been a very, very long day, and only the second one too! But she smiled to herself, as she realised she couldn't remember a time she'd met people she'd liked more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ahhh, this chapter was hard to write, but fun! There you go, a back-to-back release! Actually it's because this and the previous chapter were originally intended to be one, but I decided to split them after seeing how long the end result was. I dunno if that was the right thing to do or not, your opinion on the matter is welcome. _


End file.
